Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is a major antagonist in Super Mario Bros., appearing as the main antagonist in a debut episode Five Nights. Biography Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic bear and a mascot of the titular Pizzeria. He stands in the show stage along with his two bandmates, Bonnie and Chica, while Foxy hides in Pirate Cove. At midnight, Freddy has mentally gone hay-wired and kills any victims who come into his territory. Early Life Before becoming Freddy, he was a child (possibly Gabriel) who attended a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a successful chain of pizzerias featuring singing animatronics who take care of costumer's children. At the party, the five children were lured away from the others by Spring Bonnie, one of the two disused spring lock animatronics at the restaurant (actually the recurring villain name William Afton wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. When the animatronics was released, parents were quick to ask about blood and mucus oozing from their eyes and mouths; and deemed the animatronics too creepy and smelly, causing the restaurant to close down. Soon the "new and improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was opened, starring new versions of Freddy and Co. based on the creepy animatronics, known as the Toy Animatronics. The old ones were kept for parts and would come to life at night, with unknown reasons causing all the other animatronics to do the same (with the exception of the Puppet, who was seemingly constantly sentient throughout the day and night). Every night they attacked the night guards, hoping one of them would be the man that destroyed their lives. Eventually, this pizzeria was closed down after somebody used one of the 'yellow suits' once again for sinister purposes and was replaced a few years later with yet another pizzeria of the same name, this time only using the original animatronics (with modifications to their designs to improve upon the original scary appearances). They still attacked the night guards, just as before, and their behavior continued until the pizzeria closed for good after its popularity reached an all-time low. Years later, the original murderer returned to Freddy's, and destroyed the animatronics, thinking that would stop them from hunting him down. Instead, he unwittingly released the spirits of the first five children he murdered, who converged on him in the pizzeria's Safe Room. In terror, he hid in the same Spring Bonnie suit he had worn decades earlier. Despite thinking he was safe, the suit's age caused it to malfunction and kill him, allowing the spirits to leave the animatronic bodies. Eventually, the five spirits met once again alongside the spirit of the Puppet on the Happiest Day, where they were officially released from their animatronic personas and could finally be at peace. The animatronic has burnt and is eventually destroyed in the great fire which has totally ravaged the haunted attraction from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. When this theory is explained, The backstory will reveal later on for the rest of the series. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. Freddy first appears in ''Five Nights as the main antagonist. When the murder has been committed in the pizzeria, Mario and Toad go out to investigate, and Freddy and his friends are ready to move and kill them. Through the rest of the chase, Freddy and his friends corner them, but Mario and Toad jump when Freddy hits the pillow that rolls to hit his friends. Toad announces that the pizzeria has been burned down once and for all. Freddy will return for the rest of the show. Trivia *When a theory is explained, Gabriel was a enigmatic child who had been killed and possessed into an animatronic, which is Freddy himself. The backstory will reveal in the series. *Although he is the main antagonist, he makes his first appearance in a show stage and then moves into action after a short blackout, but isn't seen stalking his victims. During a chase, He last appears with his friends about to kill Mario and Toad when it's Freddy's only chance. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Anti-Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Undead Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid